Among the Mon-Keigh book 1: Eldar the Familiar
by sarin555
Summary: After defeat of Azariah Kyras, Autarch Kayleth and what left of her force were summon by Tiffania. How will they do among the Mon-Keigh(human), and will Cegorach invole in this? Rate T for non-lethal violate. First book in the series.
1. Chapter one: Summoning

Sarin555: Alright let truly begin this story.

**Among the Mon-Keigh book 1: Eldar the Familiar**

**Chapter one: Summoning**

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Tiffania side**

Today is the second day as a student for Tiffania, she woke up in her new room and prepare herself. Yesterdays she ask mister Colbart about summoning a familiar, he told her the spell and that she can summon one tomorrow, and that is today. She walks out of her room to training ground, where some of the students are there to observe. Among them is Hiraga Saito (Saito Hiraga), the boy she has a crush on. She walks to the center of the training ground and prepare to cast the spell.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood," Tiffania started and the ground around her began to glow blue. "The pentagon which holds the five powers, in front of my familiar and I, open the gate."The light expanded and a large circle appeared on the ground in the shape of pentagon with a star in the center. "Appear before me! My familiar!"Suddenly a green sphere of energy appeared in front of her which everyone recognized as a portal, it let out some blue lighting strike all around them.

"Is that supposed to happen?" one of the student asked panicked.

"No! It isn't!" Guiche shout in reply.

"I've seen it happen before" Saito said, catching everyone's attention. "When Louise summoned me...the second time, but…it isn't this violent"

"W-wait di-" before Guiche could finish, the light and sound of portal disappear, and replace by smoke scene. After a few moments the smoke starts to clean and reveal 10 figures. Tiffania and Saito stare at them speechless.

"ELF!" one of the students suddenly screams.

Tiffania panic immediately, her hand reach for her hood to see if it still there, and it still there. Then Tiffania realize that the student scream at people her summon, not her.

'_Did I summon an Elf? A pure blooded Elf!?' _she wonder

The Elf group looks around and one of them walks up to her. She is Elf woman, who has orange hair with a strange symbol on her forehead.

"Child" she said in echo voice "What ritual did you perform to summon us here?" she look at the group of student then look back at Tiffania "And why are you among human?"

Tiffania start to panic again, don't know how to answer without reveal that she a half-elf. After all she never met any other elf, so she doesn't know how they will react to her.

"Calm down, child" another one, who in full-body armor with helmet, speak also in echo voice "You don't have to fear us, but if you feel uncomforted with this human watching, we can go speak somewhere else" he finish. Tiffania nod in response. "So where can we speak freely?" the man ask.

"I-In my r-room, p-please follow m-me" Tiffania said and lead all the elves to her room.

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Kayleth side**

Autarch Kayleth have a strange day, first she kills the demon, then the portal appear and suck her in, and then she was surrounded by human. But it getting stranger, two of her companies, Warlock Veldoran and Farseer Elenwe, just befriend with a human and told to follow this human. At first she was outraged, but she realizes that Farseer can see and know something that she can't, so she follows a human…for now.

As her and the rest of her surviving force follow this human, she look at her surrounding at cases that they need an escape plan. She sees that she in some kind of human fortress, but this fortress lack defense, she can even break through the whole place by herself. With that she concludes that even if they really need to escape, it isn't so hard.

* * *

**Tiffania room: Tiffania side**

Tiffania have leaded the elves into her room, when the last one, who look more like a golem than an elf, come in she look outside before close the door.

"Um p-please make yourself at home" she said nervously "D-do you need anything a tea or-" she was cut, when the orange hair elf rise her hand at her shoulder level.

"There is no need for that, but…" she lower her hand "Please take off you hood the other are confuses"

"O-ok" Tiffania said and take off her hood reveal the pointy ear.

"Oh! So she an Eldar that why you following her!" the elf woman with wing armor speak in surprise

"Yes" the orange hair woman said "But now please answer out question, child" Tiffania nod "First thing, what ritual did you perform to summon us here?"

"It summoning farmiliar ritual" Tiffa (let call her that it more easy) answer

"Hm, I never heard of it, and what is familiar?" the woman ask

"Familiar is a creature that summon by a mage to be their companion for life"

The woman rise eye bow a bit and continue "We can discuses about 'you control us' later, now for the next question, why are you live among human, young Eldar?"

"Eldar?" Tiffa ask in curious voice

"Yes…are you not know of you own kind?"

"W-well I never meet other elf before" Tiffa answer

"Elf? Is that what the human here called us?" the woman in a bit insulting voice

"Y-yes that what they called us"

"Hm, so where is the rest of our kind"

"W-well they live in the south"

"Live?! Are your people Exo-" but she was cut by another elf, the one in full armor.

"Wait! Elenwe!"

"What is it Veldoran?" the woman, Elenwe ask the man, Veldoran.

"This pleace…I cannot feel any Warp energy or The Great Enemy (Slaanesh), it simply gone"

"What do you mean it simply gone?!" Elenwe rise her voice

"Focus you energy and look" Veldoran answer. Elenwe then close her eye and after a few minute she opens her eye again.

"Child, can you go wait outside for a minute?" Tiffa give a nod and go outside the room

* * *

**Tiffania room: Kayleth side**

"Alright can you tell us what going on?!" Kayleth demand

"Yes, it seem that we been transport to other galaxy" Veldoran answer, shock other 6 people, except 3 Wraithguard and D-Cannon Platforms who don't have emotion, and Elenwe who already know.

"What! We are in other galaxy!" Ronahn is the first one to speak

"Yes, we are far from Craftworld, and also far from The Great Enemy"

"So what should we do?" one of the four surviving force, the warpspider ask

"For now we wait, until we find any way to go home" Elenwe said

"And can we trust them? Can we trust the Mon-Keigh?" another of surviving force, the howling banshee Exarchs ask

"I do not know, but we can trust that Eldar girl" Elenwe answer, and everyone nod, except two.

"Alright, now we can let her in" Veldoran said and going to the door. When he opens he found the girl talking to a human, who look at him hostilely.

"ARE YOU HURTING TIFFA!?" he shouts

"P-please Saito-san they didn't hurt me" the girl, Tiffa said. Veldoran still remain in silent.

"In that case, if you ever hurt her you have to deal with me" the boy Saito speak and walk away.

"A Mon-Keigh protects the Eldar? And I thought I see everything" Veldoran said to himself in amuse. "You can come in now child" he told Tiffa

* * *

**Tiffania room: Tiffania side**

As she walk in all the eyes are watching at her.

"Now then let me explain" Veldoran cleans his throat "We are the Eldar, or what you consider Elf here. We are like and unlike you. Yes, we are your kind, but no we are not from here, we come from other star." Tiffa eye widen in shock because she never expect to summon elf even more star elf. "And now we stuck here, for now. Until we can find the way home, are we allowed to stay?"

"Of course! I'm the one who cause all this; I must be the one who responsible" Tiffa said intently

"Thank you, young one" he thank "Oh! Where my manner I haven't introducing myself, my name is Veldoran, I am the warlock of Craftworld Alaitoc" he introduce, and walk away to let the other elf introduce themselves.

The orange hair elf walk up "My name is Elenwe, I am Farseer of Craftworld Alaitoc" she walk away

The woman with wing armor walks up "My name is Kayleth young one, and I'm Autarch of Craftworld Alaitoc" she said and walks away.

The man with bandanas walk to her "My name is Ronahn, I am a pathfinder" he pause for a moment "I used to be with Craftworld Ulthwé, but after sometimes I leave and become outcast" he walk away, leaving Tiffa to feel sorry for him.

The elf in full armor with one strange gun walks up "My name is Etenu, I am a warpspider of Craftworld Alaitoc"

The woman in normal armor walks to her "My name Faralda, I am a howling banshee Exarchs of Craftworld Alaitoc" she said and walk away

The two other men in similar armor walk up, the left one speak "My name is Fasendil, I am a guardian of Craftworld Alaitoc" he finish and the right one speak ""My name is Sinderion, I am also a guardian of Craftworld Alaitoc" they walk away

The golem walk to her "My name is Alcano" he speak in echo metallic voice "I used to be an Eldar, but now become a Wraithguard" he finish and walk away.

After everyone finish, Tiffa than speak "It nice to meet all you, my name is Tiffania Westwood and I am…um I"

"You are what?" Ronahn ask

"I am…a half elf" she said. Everyone eye widen in shock, except two.

"So you are a half breed?!" Elenwe said in surprise "So that why I feel strange when reading you" she add.

"It did no matter, she still has Eldar blood in her" Ronahn protect.

"Mmm, true so let us tread her as one of our own" Faralda support.

"Alright, now that everything is clear, let us talk about other matter" Elenwe said

"What might that be?" Kayleth ask

"When you told us about the ritual, you said that one of us must bond with you" Elenwe answer

"Ah! Yes the ritual!" Tiffa realize

"Well, since there is only one of us who have to be you companion, so why don't you pick one" Etenu said

"I also sugesst that the one Tiffania choose, teach Tiffania about his or her path" Elenwe finish suggest

"Alright girl picks your path" Etenu said again

"Um I-I" she still think nervously.

"Quickly girl!" Etenu rush.

The shout make Tiffa panic and point at random direction. "I choose you!" she shout while close her eyes, when she open her eyes, she see that she pointing at… Kayleth.

"Well…that just great" Kayleth speak and face palm.

**Chapter one:** **end**

Sarin555: Hope this one doesn't get remove.


	2. Chapter two: Scouting

Sarin555:…

**Among the Mon-Keigh book 1: Eldar the Familiar**

**Chapter two: ****Scouting**

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Kayleth side**

"Well…that just great" Kayleth speak and face palm. Tiffa just chose her to her companion and teacher. "*sign* alright Tiffania, I accept to be your companion"

"U-um you don't have to if yo-" she cut by Kayleth rising hand

"No, I accept it, I also like to see how capable this world Eldar is, and so this is a good chance" she finish

"A-alright"

"So how do we make contract?" Kayleth ask

"W-well…please step forward" Kayleth walk to front of Tiffa. Tiffa brought her wand to Kayleth's forehead and began the spell. "My name is Tiffania Westwood, pentagon which holds the five powers, bless this individual and make him my familiar" she then leaned in and kissed Kayleth full on the lips making everyone eyes go wide at the contact.

After Tiffa pull away, Kayleth stand frozen. "Autarch?" Fasendil call, she snaps back.

"Um well that was…unsuspected" Kayleth excuse "Ah!" Kayleth let out a sound and grape at middle of her chest.

"What is it Kayleth?" Ronahn ask

"I can feel something appear on my chest, is it a part of the ritual?" Kayleth ask Tiffa

"Yes, it the rune that mark you as my familiar that appear" Tiffa answer. Kayleth turn to Elenwe.

"Will this have any effect on me?" she asks. Elenwe touch Kayleth chest with her finger tip and close her eyes for a few second then answer.

"No, but it will make you feel a strong bond with Tiffania" the farseer answer.

Kayleth, now relief, turn to the rest of her force. "Alright, I have a mission for each of you." Kayleth turn to each of her force "Etenu and Faralda scout this fortress, Ronahn scout all the area surround this fortress, Fasendil and Sinderion observe the people here, see if they hostile to us, and also take the platform with you" she then turn to Elenwe and Veldoran "You two go talk to whoever in charge here, and take Alcano with you, he can help with… Intimidation"

"What about you?" Ronahn ask

"I will remain here, I need to discuses something with Tiffa" she answers "Now go you have your order" everyone nod and walk out the door.

After everyone out of the room, Kayleth turn to Tiffa "Alright now we can talk in private"

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Etenu side**

Even with the same mission, Etenu and Faralda decide to separate to make scouting faster. Faralda will scout west side, and Etenu will scout East side. Etenu is a warpspider, scouting isn't hard for him.

He warps from here to there, from one room to another, from hallway to another hallway. It took him only 10 minutes before he finish. Once he finishes, he warp to the roof to get the better view of the whole place. When he about to warp to the roof, something caught his attention, the scream of howling banshee.

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Ronahn side**

Ronahn was scouting outside the fortress. The forest here isn't hostile like many worlds that he has visited. He scout for 5 minute, he found nothing danger or worth his attention, so he walk back to the fortress. But on his way, he heard the scream from the fortress, the scream of howling banshee. After he heard that he rushes back to the fortress.

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Fasendil and Sinderion side**

Fasendil and Sinderion along with one D-Cannon Platforms, are walk along the hallway try to find any human to 'observe' as their commander tell them. They search, and at last they find one human. She wears a black cloth with white apron. They follow her quietly, but when she opens one of the door, she seem to be shock at something and after a few minute she close the door. Before she could walk away, some loud sound happen, Fasendil and Sinderion recognize that it the sound of howling banshee. They rush toward where the sound comes from.

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Veldoran, Elenwe, and Alcano side**

The three walk toward the tower in the middle, they presume that whoever in change must be there. But while they walking, they heard the scream of howling banshee, which mean that Faralda is fighting something. They rush toward the source of the sound.

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Kayleth and Tiffania side**

Kayleth have asked Tiffania to tell her about this world, her people, and herself. Tiffa already explain about this world and her people, she about to tell Kayleth about herself, but was interrupt by some loud noise.

"W-what is that noise?!" Tiffa ask

"It a scream of howling banshee!"

"And it mean?!"

"It means that Faralda is fighting something!" she rushes toward the door "Come on Tiffa, we must see what going on" Tiffa put her hood on and rush after Kayleth.

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Faralda side**

Faralda mission was to explore the fortress, but aren't like her partner, she isn't a warpspider. She need to explore this place as fast as possible, so she decide to go outside and see which place she should scout first. When she outside, she caught many human attention who scream 'Elf!' she pay them no heed and start to look where she should go first.

"Hey you there!" one of the female human who have a twin tail hair shout "Are you an elf!?" she shout

"Hm, yes" Faralda answer annoyingly.

"Ha! I knew it" the girl smirk and snap her finger, the four guard then appear at her side, then she point the finger at Faralda "Then by order of Pope of Romalia, you are to die here" she said and four of her guard then charge in full speed.

Faralda shows no expression and draw her blade, she get into leap position and, when the guard was about to get close to strike range. She lets out a banshee scream and leaps past the guard toward the girl. When anybody is able to notice anything again, the girl was pin down on the ground sword rest at her troths, ready to make a final strike.

"Any last word Mon-Keigh?" Faralda said coldly

"Ah ah ah!" the girl could do nothing but shock

"Hm, that what they all said" Faralda was about to make a final strike, but then Etenu warp in front of her.

"What is going on here, Faralda?" he ask calmly

"Well this Mon-Keigh think she could slay me with her man" Faralda answer

But before Etenu, could speak further Veldoran, Elenwe, Fasendil, Sinderion, and Alcano (along with one platform) walk in.

"What is going on here?" Veldoran ask

"This Mon-Keigh tries to slay Faralda" Etenu answer

"Maybe we should tell them we are not hostile" Sinderion said

"Hm, like that will work, I just tell her I'm an Eldar and she just attack" Feralda said

"Nothing new there" Etenu joke

"At least they not attack all at once" Fasendil respond

"In that case just cut her leg or arm to teach them all not to threaten us again" Veldoran order, Feralda then place her blade at the girl arm ready to cut.

"Please don't!" they heard a scream from behind, when they look it was Tiffa who stand beside Kayleth. "Please don't do it!" Tiffa beg, all Eldar look at Kayleth, she shook her head. Feralda back out from the girl and sheath her blade, the group then walk toward Kayleth and Tiffa.

"So…what now?" Tiffa ask

"Now we could use some rest at your room" Kayleth answer "But we will have to wait until Ronahn come back"

Then they heard the noise from the gathering crowd "Make way! Make way!" the crowd back away and let the person through, it was Ronahn.

"What did I miss?" he asks as he approach the group.

"We will explain to you later. But right now let us go back to Tiffania's room" Kayleth order.

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Kayleth side**

The group comes back to Tiffania's room, there Kayleth ask Tiffa to tell her force about this world, her people, and herself again. By the time she finish, it was already dusk.

"So this world also hates Eldar, huh." Ronahn speak

"Yes" Tiffa said

"Well, thank for the information but we would like to rest now" Veldoran said

"Indeed" other add (except platform)

"Alright…but there not enough bed…if you like you ca-"

"No" Kayleth cut her "There is no need for that, we can find a comfort place to sleep"

"A-alright…if you don't mind I'm going to go get dinner now"

"Of course we don't mind, but let one of us escort you, I don't trust those Mon-Keigh" Kayleth said

"I volunteer" Etenu said

"But you don't ha-" Tiffa was cut by Kayleth again

"Then it is settle, Etenu go with her" Kayleth order, Etenu nod. Etune and Tiffa then process out the door.

The rest of the Eldar then find the most comforting spot and fall asleep, or enter meditation.

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Tiffania side**

Tiffa was being escort by Etenu, who hide on the roof. The trip was quite, both go and back. When she and Etenu come back to her room, they found that the other are already sleep. Etenu then find his most confronting spot and also fall asleep, leaving Tiffa at the door. Tiffa then walk as quite as possible, she change her cloth, and go to bed like the rest of her guest.

**Chapter two: end**


	3. Chapter three: Judging

Sarin555:…

**Among the Mon-Keigh book 1: Eldar the Familiar**

**Chapter three: Judging**

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Tiffania side**

Tiffania wake up in the morning to find thatall her guest have disappear except one, Kayleth, Who sit on the chair opposite of her bed.

"Good morning Tiffania" Kayleth greet

"Good morning miss Kayleth" Tiffa greet back

"I prefer 'Autarch' over 'miss', Tiffania"

"Oh ok, Good morning Autarch Kayleth" she re-greet

"Never mind, that Tiffania"

"Oh please call me Tiffa"

"Alright then Tiffa, it time to discuss about your training"

"Training?" Tiffa ask

"Yes, you have chosen me as your companion, and as we agree I will have to teach you how to be an Autarch"

"Um, thank you?" Tiffa said cause she don't know how exactly to reply.

"Do not thank me yet, you not even start your training" Kayleth said

"Oh I'm sorry, so when will we start training?" Tiffa ask

"Today"

"But I have a class today!"

"The human study? Why would you learn from them?" Kayleth ask

"I'm a student here, it my duty to study and learn" (oh if only we could think like her)

Kayleth look down to the floor to think then give reply "Fine, but whenever you free you must train with me, understand?"

"Hi" Tiffa answer

"Alright if you don't mind, I have to go meet with my brother and sister now" she stands up and walks out the door.

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Kayleth side**

Once she outside the room, she find Ronahn, Etenu, and Faralda lead again the wall. "Did you people finish your scouting?" Kayleth ask

"Yes" they reply

"Ronahn you first, tell me what you find."

"Noting" he reply

"Don't give me that pathfinder" she argue

"*sign* the forest isn't dangerous, and the land scrap is all plain, if there are invader we will see them even if they hide in the forest"

"Alright, Etenu, and Faralda you turn to report"

"The fortress defense is a joke; they would never fence off again anything" Faralda said

"But the tower are high enough for us to spot the enemy before they arrive" Etune add

"Good, now let us go find the other" she said, and they take off. They walk to the tower in the middle of the fortress. Once they are there, they found Veldoran and Elenwe.

"Greeting, Autarch" he greet

"Greeting to you too, Warlock" she greet back, she then look around to find that Alcano isn't with them.

"Where Alcano?" she ask

"He is too heavy to walk in this old building, so we send him to go with Fasendil and Sinderion" warlock answer

"Mmm, alright and how is the conversation with the human leader?"

"The 'headmaster' Osmond said that we could stay as long as we not hurt any of the students" warlock said "But he also warn us not to be the point of interest."

"That is understandable" Kayleth said "Now let go find the other" all nod

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Alcano side**

Alcano is walking through hallway try to find Fasendil and Sinderion, but with his speed it almost impossible to do so. On his search he found the human female, who wears black outfit and white apron. He has no other choice but to ask her, if he wants to find the two Guardians.

"Sorry, miss" he said. She turns

"Eep!" she cry out "Um c-can I h-help y-you?" she ask weakly

"Yes, I'm looking for my kind, two of them."

"U-um ok, s-so how do t-they look l-like?" she ask, still very nervous

"They wear blue and yellow armor, with a sword and moon symbol" Alcano explain

"Um, you mean the elves that cause havoc yesterday?"

"No that was the howling banshee doing, I seek other two"

"Oh! In that case I'm afraid I didn't see them" her answer make Alcano feel let down

"*sign* thank you for your time human" he said start his search again, but-

"Wait!" the woman said make Alcano turn "Um, I may be able to help you…if you want" she said seem a bit nervous.

"How?" he ask

"W-well I'm a servant here, so on my way to work I may find your friend and tell them to come to you" she finishes

"Alright then human, I shall wait here" she nod and walk away. Alcano then stand still waiting for the servant or his kind to come to him.

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Kayleth side**

The group have search for the missing three for about 3 hour, now in local time it would be about 10.00 am. Finally Kayleth has come up with new strategy besides walking around.

"Ronahn! Etenu! Go to the roof and see if you can find those three" they both nod, and Etenu warp him and Ronahn out of sign, but that also when a young human female, who wears black outfit and white apron, approach them.

"Um s-sorry, miss" she said

"What is it human?" Kayleth said coldly

"Um…w-well one of your friends is trying to find you, but he lost and asks me to tell any of his friends to come to him" she finish

"Oh and where is he?"

"He is at the east most tower from here, ma'am"

"What is your name human and what are you doing here" Kayleth ask another question

"My name is Siesta, and I'm a servant here at the academy"

"Academy?" Kayleth ask rising one of her eye bow

"Ah yes Kayleth, I forgot to mention about that" Veldoran interrupt "This fortress is called 'Tristanian Academy of Magic', it purpose is to train the people with psychic ability to control it"

"So this school is full with phyker?" Kayleth ask

"Mmm, they do posse some psychic ability, but I doubt any of them will be powerful enough to be called 'phyker'"

"No, they not" Elenwe interrupt "I see them use power, they draw power from their surrounding, not from any specific source that risk them being seduce by demon, so no they are not phyker" she finish

"Mmm, anyway let get back to thing at hand" she turn back to Siesta "You have our thank Siesta, now you may leave" Siesta nod and walk away. The group then walks away to where Alcano is. When they reach the place, they see the Wraithguard standing still.

"Wraithguard" Kayleth called out

"Greeting, Autarch" he greet

"Alright come with us, we're going to fi-" but she was cut when someone called her through her vox.

"Hello, what is it?" she answer the call

"Autarch, there is something bad going on!" Ronahn said through vox.

"What is going on Ronahn?!" she ask urgently

"There is a large gather of crowd on one of the court and it seem that Tiffania is being drag to the middle of it!"

Kayleth close her eyes to think for strategy and when she opens her eyes, she comes up with one. "Ronahn do you spot the leader of this?" she ask

"Yes" he answer

"And did Etenu with you?" she ask further

"Yes"

"Alright Ronahn keep your scoop ready to fire at the leader when I order, and tell Etenu to be ready to warp in and get Tiffa if thing get bad!" she order

"Understood" he reply, and Kayleth cut the channel

"What is going on Kayleth?!" Veldoran ask

"There no time to explain follow me!" she order and they walk as fast as they can. When they arrive at the scene, they found Fasendil and Sinderion observe from outer ring, Kayleth approach them.

"Guardians! Did you know what going on here?!" Kayleth ask

"No, Autarch, I'm afraid we not know" Fasendil answer

"Alright then follow me, we going in! Guardians, you and Alcano stay here and provide us with fire support if thing get bad!"

"Yes, Autarch" they answer

The group of four walks passing through the crown and into the middle of it. There they found four individual the pink hair girl, the black hair boy, Tiffania, and last the girl who try to attack Faralda yesterday.

"You!" the banshee cry out angrily making the girl start shaking in fear.

"It seems you do not accept my mercy yesterday" she stares at the brat for a few second "Fine, if it is blood you want the blood you will get!" Kayleth draw her energy sword make the other three draw their sword as well.

"W-wait you don't need to do this!" Tiffa callout

"What! You expect us to let this mon-keigh brat got away after all she done to you!?" Kayleth question

"She has learned her lesson it enough!" Tiffa reason

"Learned her lesson! Ha! There will never be 'learned lesson' for mon-keigh, they will never remember who above them" Kayleth point her sword at the brat "She will come back someday, and that day she will be stronger and more powerful, I will not let that day come!" she finish and walk toward the brat, but Tiffa come between her and target again.

"No!" Tiffa said with serious voice and face

"No?" Kayleth question

"No, she has learned, and will not do anything like that so there is no need to kill her" Tiffa finish

"Are you going to protect this mon-keigh to the end?" Tiffa nod "Then there can be only on solution to this Tiffa, you must duel with me; if you win you can decide this mon-keigh fate; but if you lose I will kill her" Kayleth said cold-bloodedly

"Alright" Tiffa reply, shock most of the crown

"What! But Tiffa you are no-" the black hair boy speech was cut by Tiffa serious face

"Alright get ready Tiffa, this will be your pre-test!" Kayleth sheath her blade and pull out entire sheathed blade, to make it none lethal. She gets into her fighting stance, ready to leap forward anytime.

Tiffa draw out her wand, ready to cast a spell.

"Wait! Tiffa you can't do this" the boy cry out once again

"Please Saito-san, I have to" Tiffa said and turn back to Kayleth

"Warlock you will be the judge of this duel" Kayleth order the warlock, he nod and stand walk forward to stand as the judge.

The crown gets very tense and worries, because if Tiffa loses the duel, the 'brat' is going to die.

When both combatant ready, the warlock rise his hand "Begin!" he shout and slash his hand down.

Kayleth waste no time and leap toward Tiffa, but before she could reach her, Tiffa cast 'wind spear' at her make her force her to dodge. After she get on feet, she run toward Tiffa directly, Tiffa cast another 'wind spear', but she jump and land behind Tiffa. She was about to strike, but another blade got in the way.

"I will not let you hurt Tiffa!" the boy named 'Saito' shout, while fence off Kayleth sword

"You wish to interfere, mon-keigh? Fine, but I will not guarantee your safety." She leaps backward to make plan for another strike. She put her sheathed sword back to it place, and draw out her Executioner (Glaive), ready to strike, and if need kill. Saito stand in front of Tiffa ready to defend her. Kayleth leap forward again, but get blocked by Saito sword, but he doesn't know that it is her intention to get block. When she gets blocked, she quickly draws her sword and then stabs unaware Saito. The sword past through Saito body, and can be seen on the other of his body. She hears several scream call out his name 'Saito', but she ignore it. She pulls her sword out of Saito body, and slashes it in the air, clear the blood out of it blade. Tiffa rush toward Saito, kneel down.

"Saito-san! Saito-san!" she call out but no respond. Tiffa, who now fill with anger, stand up and start casting a spell.

"Windstorm!" the gust of wind appear and blast Kayleth away, but her wing on the back of her armor isn't just for show, she use them to gain her maneuver and fly back to Tiffa and punch her in the stomach, knock her out.

"The duel is over, the winner is Autarch Kayleth" Warlock announces. Kayleth walk toward the 'brat', who too shock to move.

She stops in front of the brat and raise her sword. "Your life end here" she said, and about to swing down but then.

"Wait!" the man with long white beard said.

"Who are you to interfere, mon-keigh" Kayleth ask

"I am Osmond the headmaster, and you have promise not to harm any of my student" after he finish Kayleth turn to Warlock who nod.

"*sign* Fine, we Eldar never broke a promise even to the mon-keigh" she sheath her sword "But if there is a third time, I will kill this brat" She warn and walk away with the rest of her party. She opens her Vox and call Ronahn and Etenu to come meet with them.

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Tiffania side**

Tiffa woke up in the infirmary, on the bed beside Saito. She gets up and quickly stand beside him, when she see that his wound is already been treat, she sign in relief. Then the curtain open up, she see Louise and Siesta come to meet Saito.

"Louise-san?" Tiffa ask

"Ah, Tiffa are you alright now?" Louise ask back

"Mm, yes I'm fine now…but…what about Saito-san?"

"The water mage said he will be fine…but" Siesta said weakly

"If I want him dead, I would stab him in the head" the voice comes from behind, when they turn back, they see Kaylath.

"W-what are you doing here" Louise ask, while Siesta hind behind her.

"I have come to check how Tiffa doing, mon-keigh" she said

"Why do you have to hurt Saito-san?" Tiffa ask with a bit angry face

"He interferes with our duel, beside why do you care so much for one mon-keigh?" Kayleth ask

"Because…because…because I love him!" her answer shock all 3 people

"What!" Louise and Siesta

"…that was…unexpected" Kayleth said "But never mind it, now that I see that you are fine, I will be waiting I your room in case you want to talk more" Kayleth said and walk away

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Kayleth side**

Kayleth go back to Tiffa room and wait for her there, she know she and Tiffa have a lot to talk about. Before she goes to Tiffa room, she tells her force that they are free to do whatever they want until morning. Kayleth wait for Tiffa for 4 hour before Tiffa come to her room, now it about 10.00 pm.

"I believe you have a question" Kaylath said as greet, Tiffa nod. "Then sit down, it will take long to explain"

When Tiffa sit down, she begins asking "Why do you hate human so much?" she ask with a bit of sad voice.

"It nothing personal really, she try to hurt you so I going to protect you"

"But you were going to kill her." Tiffa raise her voice a little

"The human can hardly learn anything from their failure, Tiffa" Kaylath said

"Even that you shouldn't…you shouldn't" her voice tail off

"*sign* Let change the subject, shall we?" Kaylath ask, Tiffa nod

"Are all star elf like you?" Tiffa ask

"Star elf?" Kaylath ask confusedly

"Yes, you said you travel among the star and you are an elf, aren't that make you a star elf?" she finish explain

"Mmm, I guess you can call the Eldar that" Kayleth said "But for your question that is every Eldar like me, the answer is…no" Kayleth admit "This is because we eldar have a discipline called a Path, these path make every Eldar unique from each other" she pause "And this bring us to the new subject…about your training"

"Yes…what will you train me?"

"You will be trained to be Autarch like me, which mean you will have to study several Eldar path; the first you have to train is Path of the Warrior, you must train with Etenu and Feralda on this; the second is the path of seer normally you wouldn't need to, but since you already posse with seer power you must train to master it, I chose Veldoran to help you with this; and the last path is the path of command, you must train with me" she finish

"Ok" Tiffa simply reply

"Good, there no class tomorrow, correct" Tiffa nod "Then your training with Etenu and Feralda begin tomorrow, on the morning you will train with Feralda to master howling banshee aspect, and on the afternoon you will train with Etenu to master the warp spider aspect."

"Ok….so where are the other?" Tiffa ask

"They have found their own place to sleep, but I still prefer to stay here since I'm your companion" Tiffa blush a little and nod. "Alright you should get to sleep now; you have a training to do tomorrow" she said and Tiffa nod. Tiffa go change her cloth and go to sleep, while Kayleth simply sit and meditating on the floor.

**Chapter three: end**


	4. Chapter four: training

Sarin555:…

**Among the Mon-Keigh book 1: Eldar the Familiar**

**Chapter four: training**

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Tiffania side**

Tiffa was having a nice dream, but she was wake up by-

"WAKE UP!" someone scream

"Ah!" Tiffa scream in surprise by rude awaken. She looks around and sees Feralda stand beside her bed.

"F-Feralda-san what are you doing?!" she ask, still shock.

"You are support to train with me it the morning, are you not?" Tiffa nod "Then it time for you to wake up"

Tiffa nod and walk to her closet "Um what should I wear?"

"Anything that you find comfortable when moving" Feralda answers. Tiffa pick her school uniform. After Tiffa get dress, Feralda lead her to the count where the Ondine Knights use as training ground.

"Alright let start with warm up, run around the count with me" Tiffa nod and they both start running together. As they run she notice that Tiffa arm keep swing and…well…you know how she run. Feralda not please with this, she pause mid-way to tell Tiffa how to run like a howling banshee, but even that Tiffa still not do it right. When they finish warn up, which more like over-exercise to Tiffa, Feralda continue with her lesson.

"Alright Tiffa, try holding this sword with one hand" she said and hand over the sword to Tiffa. Tiffa took a great effort to even hold the sword with two hands. "*sign* fine you can hold it with two hands for now, but anyways let start by try to swing the sword"

"Hi" Tiffa said and give a first swing, which is very weak and etc.

"*sign* keep swing till you get the hang of it" she said and let Tiffa continue practice swing a sword.

Tiffa keep swinging a sword for 1 hour until Feralda tell her to stop, but she make Tiffa swing Executioner (Glaive) instead, this time during the swinging practice, some human (mostly male) start gathering at the count to watch Tiffa's training. Feralda seeing that they graze at Tiffa chest that keep moving every times Tiffa swing the glaive, when she realize that Feralda draw out her sword and turn to the crowd with scary face, which make most of them run. Finally Tiffa finish her glaive swinging practice.

"Alright it 8.00 am you can go eat breakfast now" Tiffa who collapse on the ground because of exhausted nod. "But come back and meet me here at 9, so we can continue your lesson" she said and walk away.

It took Tiffa 10 min to come back on her feet and another 10 to walk to mess hall. Once she there, she sit beside Louise, still exhausted.

"Tiffa are you alright?" Louise ask

"Yes, I just have some exercise" she answers with a smile "How is Saito-san?"

"He better now, but still didn't awaking" Louise answer

"I see…I am sorry"

"For what?" Louise ask

"The one who stab Saito-san is my familiar" Louise eye widen a bit "She the one stab him so it also my responsibility to take a blame on it too." She finishes

"No you are not" Louise argues "She the one who do it not you, and don't let anybody tell you otherwise"

"Thank you, Louise" Tiffa thank, they both smile at each other. After Tiffa finished her breakfast, she goes back to the count to see Feralda. At the count there are some Ondine Knights training right now. Feralda is already waiting for Tiffa when she got there.

"Hello, Feralda-san" she said "I'm not late, am I?"

"No, but if you going to be howling banshee, you need to learn to come early" she lecture "Anyway our second part of class will have less exercise" Feralda said, make Tiffa relief a bit. "First thing first, could you try scream?"

"S-scream why"

"It part of being howling banshee, even our banshee sound come from our mask we still need to give enough scream for it to work." She made point "Now try scream"

"B-but in front of people?" she look at the group of Ondine Knights who stare at her

"Yes"

"A-alright *take breath* aaarrr"

"You call that a scream, louder"

"Aaarrr"

"Louder!"

"Aaarrr!"

"LOUDERRRRRRRRRRR!"

"*TAKE BREATH* AAARRR!"

"*sign* well it better, but still…*sign*" she look down, then look up "Anyways it time for the lecture, follow me" They arrive at bench and table, where they sit down. Feralda begin to explain about howling banshee, like their origin or their role in combat, by the time she finish it already noon.

"Alright, Tiffa that will be all for today." She stands up from the bench "You lesson with Etenu will begin at 1.00 pm at the same count, don't be late" she walk away. Tiffa walk to mess hall again to get lunch, after she finishes, she walk to the Ondine Knights building, where Etenu support to be. When she arrives, she fined someone else.

"Siato-san!" she called out

"Ah! Tiffa!" saito called back

"Are you alright now saito-san? And what are you doing here?"

"Yeah I'm alright now, and I think I check the knight how they doing so I came here." He said

"That right, Saito is the best leader" Guiche said from behind "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah!" the other knights shout

"Hmm, touchy" the new voice came from the top of knight building; they all look up and see a strange knight on top. "Tiffania it time for you training" he said and then disappear and appear again in front of Tiffa. "So shall we begin?" Tiffa nod

"Oi, why did she needs to train?!" Saito object

"Well, I will explain this as easy as possible mon-keigh" he clear his throat "Miss Tiffania have chosen our leader, Autarch Kayleth the one who stab you, to be her so called 'familiar' and as we agree she will teach Tiffania to be Autarch like her"

"And why didn't she come teach Tiffa herself" Saito ask

"Being Autarch isn't just about commanding and strategy, you also need to be a warrior to lead your men into action, and that why Tiffania need to learn from me before the Autarch" Etenu finish, turn back to Tiffa. He takes off his warp spider jump generator and put it on Tiffa back.

"Ah! It heavy!" she said while try to still stand.

"I carry this 10 day in battlefield and didn't complain once" he then takes out his Death Spinner and make Tiffa carry it.

"UGH!" she grunt while try to keep herself still.

"Oi! That too much for her!" Saito callout

"No it not, if she can keep swing banshee sword and Executioner for 2 hour then this isn't any harder" he turn back to Tiffa "Alright keep carrying it for 1 hour" Tiffa nod, and she continue to do so under watchful eye of Etenu. When she finally finishes Etenu take his generator and spinner back, leaving Tiffa collapse on the floor because of exhausted.

"Alright the next one is simple" Tiffa look up "Catch me" he then warp about 2 meters from Tiffa. Tiffa get up, leg still shaking, she taking breath for a few minute and start walking toward Etenu, but when she get close, he warp again this time 10 meters far. "I'm not going to stay still and let you catch me Tiffania" he said.

Tiffa use about 2 hour until she can catch Etenu, and that because he let her. "Here" he hand her some drink "Drink this"

Tiffa take the drink from his and drink "This stuff is amazing!" Tiffa said and stand up like she still full with energy "Where do you get this" she ask very enthusiasm, but Etenu didn't answer. He stood perfectly still for a few seconds and then…

* * *

_Flashback (parody of __'Chronicles of the Burger Marines__' by purplefishman)_

_Etenu just finish his mission so he thinks he will eat at __Burger Marines__'s restaurant. He walks in; the restaurant was pretty empty at the time so it wasn't hard to just walk toward counter._

"_Hello sir, may I take you order?" the burger marines, who station at the counter ask._

_But before Etenu could order he heard __"FOR THE EMPEROR!"_

_The following minutes were engulfed in an incredible cacophony: explosions, people shouting, roars of Squiggoth were coming from outside the restaurant. The building shook under the vibrations caused by the battle. A rocket exploded the wall on the left of the counter ; lasers bolts began to pierce the windows of the restaurant, one of them nearly decapitating an Ethereal and causing his bodyguards to throw him on the ground and to pile themselves on him to protecting him (which made the Gretchins that were eating on the next table laugh hysterically)._

_Etenu, by his nature, warped under one of the table to find cover._

_Finally, a deafening roar of agony echoed outside... And the falling corpse of the Squiggoth smashed against the side of the restaurant, turning the wall into a pile of rubble. One dreadnought soon appeared on the top of the body; and uses its chainsaw fist to cut up the meal._

_Etenu, see that it now safe, was about to leave the table, but then he see that the table he hiding under is owned by 2 great unclean one…and…well…let not speak about it. Eventually, Etenu did get out of the table and claw his way back to the counter._

_The burger marines on the counter look down on the floor and said "Hello again sir, ready to order?" Etenu nod "And what will you have?" marines ask_

"_O-o-one C. C-C-C-Cain E-Energy-y D-Drink" Etenu can barely speak, he even surprise that he is not dead._

"_OK sir that will be 10 credits" marines said Etenu slowly reach his pocket and draw out his wallet. He picks 20 credits and hand it over to marines. "Thank you sir" marines said and hand over energy drink to Etenu. After got his drink, Etenu claw his way to one of the table, but when he sit on the table and was about to drink his drink, he realize that the table he sit on was the table that those 2 __great unclean one__ used to sit, but before he can run or warp his nightmare begin again, without him get any sip of his drink._

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Etenu-san…Etenu-san!" Tiffa ask but no respond. She poke at his forehead and he collapse down on the ground like a plank. "Ah! Etenu-san!" she screams.

"Tiffa! What going on!" Saito run to her after hear a scream.

"I-I don't know, I-I will go get Kayleth-san she might know" and she ran off.

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Kayleth side**

Kayleth was at the library with Veldoran and Elenwe, trying to study this world further. She tell the other that they can do whatever they want for now. But while she read one of the book Tiffa rush in.

"Tiffa what is it?!" Kayleth ask

"Etenu-san he *pant* he-"

Kayleth understand immediately "*sign*now I know what happen" she get up from the chair "Can you take me to him?" Tiffa nod

They walk out of the library and into the count. When they arrive, they didn't found Etenu anywhere.

"Siato-san!" Tiffa call, the boy walk toward them. Kayleth can still see it, he feel uneasy around her. "Where is Etenu-san?" Tiffa ask

"We drag him into the knight building" he said and leads them. Once they inside they found Etenu laid on the chair.

"I got this" Kayleth said and walk forward "*clear throat* Etenu! The great unclean one are heading this way!" she shout. Etenu jump up in surprise.

"What! Where?" he ask panicky

Kayleth turn back to Tiffa "I leaving him to you" she walk back to the library. When she gets back to the library Veldoran and Elenwe look at her curiously.

"What happen?" Elenwe ask

"Etenu remember his 'experience' at Burger Marines" kayleth answer

"Ah…burger marine so full with…strange experience" Veldoran said

"Yes…yes indeed" Kayleth look up to the ceiling and then-

* * *

_Flashback (another parody of __'Chronicles of the Burger Marines__' by purplefishman)_

_Kayleth was on lanes 6 at burger marine counter and was about to order, but then she heard._

"_Shut up, smartass! Give me the cash, now!" the sound was coming from lanes 10, so she turns and looks._

_The man pulled a laspistol out and started to threaten the burger marine who serve at the counter._

_Now every customers and marines eyes are at them. The burger marine, who serve at lanes 10, gave a quick look at the gun, surprised, but he quickly regained his composure and continued to stare at the robber without being the least bit afraid._

"_Sir, I cannot do that. And that would be a bad idea for you to go on. May I-" but he was cut by robber_

"_I said shut the frak up!" screamed the robber. "Give me the frakking money!"_

"_Once again, I have to tell you-"_

_The robber, most certainly fed up with the Astartes' lack of cooperation, didn't let the burger marine finish his sentence. He pulled the trigger._

_And the laser beam bounced off burger marine's helmet._

_The robber looked at the Astartes in disbelief. The burger marine didn't even seem to have noticed he fired at him._

"_Sir, I don't like to brag... But you didn't really think you could hurt a Space Marine with this thing, did you?"_

"_Don't... Don't touch me, you freak!"_

"_I won't, sir. It would be a violation of our principles. Besides, I won't have to; you are annoying our other customers."_

_Indeed he did, the robber turned his head and looked at all the other customers. Space Marines, Chaos Marines, Orks, Tyranids, Necrons, Imperial Guard, Eldar, Dark Eldar, Deamons, and more, Kayleth could even see an avatar of Khaine in the lot, they were all looking at the robber with angry eyes, while getting their weapons out._

_Panicked, the robber grabbed some female customer who was waiting in the lane next to him, and he put his gun on her temple._

"_Any of you move, and I fry her brain!"_

_Well, every customer did stop. But not because of his threat, apparently, they were all rather unimpressed by his performance, One Ork Nobz were even snickering._

_Big drops of sweat were starting to form on the robber's forehead._

"_Er, sir?" Said the burger marine, who at his back."You do realize you're trying to take a Daemonette hostage, right?"_

_The robber's eyes widened. He finally took a good look at his 'victim'._

_The Daemonette smiled at him in a way that showed all her pointy, sharp teeth._

_The robber only had time to scream before the Daemonette started to enjoy herself._

_The burger marine was looking at the scene with an impassive look. He then turned to the rest of the customers and shouted over the robber's screams of agony._

"_For those who are interested, the bucket of pop-corn costs 3 credits!"_

_Kayleth turn back to the burger marine who serve her and said "I will have 2 buckets of pop-corn" _

_Flashback End_

* * *

Kayleth finally come back from her flash back and continue her research.

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Ronahn side**

Ronahn is on top of the highest tower in this 'academy'. Even with Kayleth allow him to rest, he won't. He on top of tower observes all over the academy, but his point of focus is at Tiffania. He keeps watching her in case anything happen again. He observes her all training, he even see what happen to Etenu. At last when the twilight comes, Tiffa training is complete for today and she depart from Etenu. Ronahn, however, did stop over look the academy. When it night, he see some movement at one of the count. He looks through his binoculars.

"Mmm what are those mon-keigh up to" he said while over look a group of male mon-keigh, who try to dig into the ground. After they dig long enough the moment stop and one of them come out of the hole and go into building and drag another mon-keigh into the hole. After he observes for a few minute, 3 mon-keigh, suddenly, rush out of the hole in every direction. Then he sees a female mon-keigh rush out of the building and cast their spell, attacking the male. Ronahn think he sees enough and go sleep a bit, and hope that when he wake up everything will quite down.

**Chapter four: end**

Sarin555: I recommend you to read 'Chronicles of the Burger Marines' by purplefishman, it one of the funniest thing I ever read.


	5. Chapter five: interrupting

Sarin555:…

**Among the Mon-Keigh book 1: Eldar the Familiar**

**Chapter five: interrupting**

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Ronahn side**

Ronahn woke up at 5.00 am, and the first thing he do is…went to the bath room, then go get breakfast. Kayleth make a few deal with the servant, one of the deal is that they will give the eldar the food. After he finishes his breakfast, he goes back to over look the academy. When he starts watching again, he sees Tiffa already training. At 8.00 am she goes to eat breakfast. Everything was fine until it 11.00 am, something start to happen at one of the count, it start with one of the female human kiss another female human, then every female that has been kissing do the same. Unfortunately they heading toward Tiffa, and Feralda isn't with her. At first Ronach thought he going to help her, but then he realize if he didn't let Tiffa handling thing herself, she will never be a proper Eldar, so he keep on watching. Tiffa starts to run a bit, When Ronahn sees her run like that he thought of…

* * *

_Flashback (parody of 'Chronicles of the Burger Marines' by purplefishman)_

_Ronahn was a regular customer of Burger Marine. Today he order his regular set, one __tacos of Sanguinius__, one __Guiliman salad__, and one Vulcan cola(diet). While he was eating, __Regalbekon one of the burger marine rushed into the restaurant like a maniac._

"_A TYRANID IS COMING!" he shouts_

_Tchikenwing the Master Cook sighed as he heard his brother._

"_Oh please, brother, we already did that. Besides, one Tyranid is not that much of a problem. I mean, we have largely enough food for serving it, as well as all our other customers. Frankly, there is no reason for you to panic like this..."_

_Those words of wisdom didn't seem to calm Regalbekon a bit. Instead he grabbed the Master Cook by his shoulders and started to shout at him._

"_This is no ordinary Tyranid I'm talking about! This one is insatiable! It only eats one of our most valuable meals! We must protect our pastry stands as fast as possible before it's too late!"_

_At first, Tchikenwing frowned... But then he finally realized what was putting Regalbekon in such a state. And now, he too was starting to get tensed._

"_The pastry stands! By the God-Emperor, brother, you're not talking about... About..."_

"_Alas, yes! I'm talking about..."_

_But before he could finish his sentence, the front door of the restaurant suddenly exploded under the charge of a monstrous creature. Every witness, including Ronahn, thought they had suddenly gone insane upon laying their eyes on it. Its size was huge and bulky, evoking a classic Carnifex, but some details of its anatomy were... Off. Blue fur was sprouting between each of its chitinous segments. Its big round eyes were bulging out of its orbits, and were wobbling at every single one of its moves. And as for its mouth, it was wide, but there wasn't a single fang inside; it seemed to just be a black hole on its face._

_The two Burger Marines screamed at the same time as the creature rushed towards the counter._

"_THE COOKIEFEX!"_

_The beast shoved them aside and continued to run in the direction of the little stands that on the counter, containing all the cookies the Burger Marines had baked for their customers._

"_ME EAT COOKIE!" Screamed the beast as it got to its goal._

_The Cookiefex used its four massive claws for grabbing as many cookies as it could and engulfed as many cookies as its mouth could contain. But as soon it had finished swallowing a batch, it grabbed another full batch and vigorously put them in its mouth._

"_OM NOM NOM NOM!"_

_A Blood Angel, with a strange pinkish complexion, sporting a goatee, and wearing a monocle, who sit at the table next to Ronahn, looked at the scene, amused._

"_One! Two! Two cookie stands destroyed! Ah ah ah ah!" The blood angel said._

"_*sign* and I thought today I can have a quite meal" Ronahn muttered._

* * *

When Ronahn snap back, the situation is already solved and everyone go back to their business. Ronahn go back to overlooking. He keeps watching till midnight and go to sleep.

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Tiffania side**

Tiffa wake up in the morning do her routine like every day. Her training going well, she begins to improve in both aspects. But today is Masquerade Ball, so she asks Etenu to finish her training early to prepare herself, Etenu allow.

After Tiffa finish her business in her room, she about walks to the ball, but when she come out of her room Elenwe was waiting for her.

"Hello Miss Elenwe" she greet

"Hello Tiffa" she greet back

"What can I do for you?" Tiffa ask

"Kayleth has asked me to accompany you to this 'Masquerade Ball'" she answers "So shall we?" Tiffa nod

When they arrive at the ball, there is woman announcing

"So, all the students that have gathered...the Lady Fantasy of the Night shall take you to the world of fantasies," the woman explained as she stood between the large curtain and the students. "May I introduce...the Mirror of Truth" she pulled the curtain back to reveal a golden framed mirror. "Please go in one at a time," the woman told them.

"The Mirror of Truth?" Elenwe ask Tiffa

"Yes it the mirror that allow you to change form to anyone you like" she explain "So shall we?" she ask, but Elenwe shook her head.

"I don't think I like to use mon-keigh 'magic', you go on I will wait on the other side" Tiffa nod and walk in.

Elenwe wait on the other side and when Tiffa come out…

"…so you chose to become the one you love" Elenwe said.

"Yes I…" she realize "Wait…how do you know I love Saito-san?" she ask blushing

"Kayleth told all of us" Tiffa give her an awkward stare "So shall we?" Tiffa nod, still blush.

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Ronahn side**

Ronahn was overlook a night when he see girl with a pink hair run out of the building and into the forest. Follow far behind her is a boy, the one who Kayleth stab. They both go behind the wall so Ronahn can't see them, but he can see some kind of light behind the wall. After a few minute, the strange creature rise from behind the wall. Ronahn zoom in he see two figures on top of creature, the pink hair girl and an unknown figure. Ronahn didn't hesitate to shoot it because he thought that the creature is one of the daemons of Tzeentch, the Screamers. Ronahn shoot it in the head but the creature didn't die, it just lost balance and make the girl fall. Ronahn prepare to shoot another shoot, but then he sees a big ship on top of the creature. The ship sent someone down. The one, who was sent down, start attacking the creature and force it to fleet. Ronahn see that situation already solve go to inform Kayleth of this.

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Kayleth side**

Kayleth was still in the library when Ronahn come in with the new. She decides to investigate it tomorrow.

When the next day come, Tiffa inform her of another celebration on the battleship, she also ask her to skip today training, Kayleth allow. Once they on the ship, Kayleth took this opportunity to explore this world technology. It doesn't amuse her, the world still very primitive. Kayleth walk around the ship till it time to go back. But on her way down with Tiffa, she notices something.

"What on your min-"

* * *

**Sarin555: I interrupt story mid way to inform you something you should know. Noboru Yamaguchi the creator of Familiar of Zero has ****passed  
away this year because of cancer**. Some might know about this, but some don't so I inform them this to honor the creator.

* * *

"What on your mind Tiffa" Kayleth ask

"Well one of our friends, Tabitha, turn out to be spy and she just disappear, and we think Gallia is involve in all this"

"I remember reading about them. They are country to the south, right?" Tiffa nod "Then why don't go there?"

"The queen doesn't allow that" Tiffa answer

"What that sorry excuse of leadership? Just ignore her" Kayleth insult

"We can't! And you shouldn't said like anything like that!" she said with angry expression

"Anyway, why would they do that?"

"Well you see Louise, the girl that Gallia tries to kidnap last night, was a void mage, and Gallia wants to use her power"

"I read about it. The void is lost and most powerful element among 5, correct?"

"Yes…and…I am also the void mage" Tiffa confess

"I know that" Kayleth said. Tiffa look at her surprisingly

"Eh! But I didn't tell you that!" Tiffa said still surprise

"Elenwe tell me. And before you ask, Elenwe is a farseer she can see future and can also sense thing that normal Eldar can't." Tiffa put her hand at her mouth for how amazing Elenwe is. "She also tell us not to interfere with the mon-keigh as much as possible"

"Um…why?" Tiffa ask

"Well I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise" she said and has a small grin on her face.

"Um, anyway Saito-san and the other are going to find some clue tomorrow, can you lent us a hand"

"I will send Ronanh to help you, he a pathfinder so it shouldn't be hard for him" Tiffa nod "But you still need to train tomorrow" she nod again, but seem to let down.

They got to the ground, do some stuff, blah blah blah, let cut to tomorrow.

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Ronahn side**

Kayleth have ordered Ronahn to help the human with their little investigation. When he arrive on their searching site, they were busy looking for something.

"You Saito, correct?" Ronahn said to saito to confirm

"Ah, yes I'm Saito, you must be Ronahn" Saito response

"Yes, so what are we looking for?"

"Well any sign of-" But he was cut went a young girl crush into one of the student. She rushes toward Saito and hug him.

"I finally found you!" the girl said

"Why is it always Saito?!" one of the knight whined.

"You will save my sister, right?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"Sister?" Saito asked from the side.

"Hey you! Why are you naked?" Louise demanded.

"My name is not 'you,' my name is Irukuku," the blue-haired girl replied in a huff. "You have to help my sister, right?" Irukuku repeat.

"Your sister wouldn't happen to be...Tabitha, would it?" The blond hair girl asked surprised the others.

"Of course," Irukuku huffed in annoyance.

"Well you found your clue, I'm leaving" Ronanh announce and walk away

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Kayleth side**

Now it was noon. Kayleth has read every book in the library so now she has nothing to do, but to find the way back home.

"So is there anything new about going back home, Elenwe?" Kayleth ask the farseer

"Like I said, we wait till the right time come" Elenwe answer in riddle, while play chess with the warlock, but before Kayleth could ask any further Etenu warp into the room in panic.

"Autarch! She gone" he said in panic

"Who gone!" Kayleth ask back

"Tiffa, she went with the human!"

"What! Where! Why!"

"They are going to this 'Gallia' to help the disappear girl!" Etenu answer

"Ugh, great just great!" Kayleth calm herself down and thinking, then finally reply "Etenu gather everyone here, we going to need make preparation before go" he nod and warp out of the room.

**Chapter five: end**


	6. Chapter six: fighting

**Among the Mon-Keigh book 1: Eldar the Familiar**

**Chapter six: fighting**

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Kayleth side**

The Eldar are gathering at Tiffa room. Kayleth just finish explain the situation to all the eldar.

"So what is the plan Katleth?" Ronahn ask, she turns to Elenwe

"Farseer have you locate where they will be?" she nod "Alright Etenu, you will warp us close to this place" she order.

"I am no exarchs, Autarch. But I will try." He said and got in position "All right here we go" he said, a circle of light gathering around them, and in blink of an eye they all gone.

**Gallia unknown fortress: Kayleth side**

"Alright we here, Autarch" Etenu report

"Good, Ronahn goes scouting the fortress" he nod.

After 30 minute he returns. "It a fortress alright, but there are two weakness; first is soldiers seem to lack discipline kill their commander and they are nothing, second there are large area in the middle of the fortress we can use it to ambush them." After he finishes report, Kayleth took a thinking position once again. When she opens her eye, she told everyone a plan.

"Alright here the plan; Etenu you have 3 task, first warp us into the fortress, second is kill these human leader, and third is lure every in the fortress to the large area. Feralda, Veldoran, and I will block all exits and kill everyone who tries to escape. The rest of you must take position over look the count ready to fire on the human when they come in" she finish, they nod. Etenu make a big warp again, and warp all of them into the fortress.

**Gallia unknown fortress: Alcano side**

When they warp into the fortress, they took their position and the plan begins. When Kayleth give a signal, Etenu warp out of sign. After about 10 min, he appears again in the count and behind him are hundreds of soldiers after him. When the soldiers enter the count, he warps to his firing position and that signal for us to fire.

[Skip the part due to rate]

After we finish, we go down to the ground and wait for Kayleth. After a few min, she walks in with Feralda and Veldoran toward the tallest tower in the fortress. When they arrive at the base someone is waiting for them.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this land" the man…no the Eldar stand in front of them and ask.

"We are Eldar, the star elf. And we are here to take the girl." Veldaran is the one who answer.

"Star elf? I never heard of them" the 'elf' said

"Of course not we live among the star, we will not touch the ground unless it necessary" Veldaran

'_Man this guy good at making story' _all the eldar thought.

"Anyway will you give us the girl?" Veldoran ask

"No, I'm afraid I cannot" he answer straight

"I see…Etenu!" he order and the warp spider warp behind the elf and knock him out. "Alright the way is clear"

"Alright we will take the girl and-" Kayleth was cut by farseer

"No"

"No?"

"Veldoran and Alcano must be the one who take the girl and go meet with Tiffa group, and we must go back to academy" she said

"Are you sure about this farseer?" Kayleth question, she nod "Fine then, be like that" she said and they part ways.

**Gallia unknown fortress: Veldoran side**

Veldoran walk up the stair while Alcano waiting on the base of the tower. He reaches the top and meets the girl.

"So you're Tabitha?" she nods "Alright it time to go" he said

"Mother" she said and point at her mother.

"She can come with us" warlock said and carries the girl mother down the stair with the girl walk behind him.

When they at the base of the tower, warlock hand over Tabitha mother to Alcano and let him carries her. They walk out of the fortress and then on the road, and at last they found the group of people they want to see.

"Veldoran-san?!" Tiffa ask in surprise

"Hello Tiffa" he reply

"What are you doing here?" she asks the warlock, the warlock simply step aside and reveals Tabitha behind him.

"Tabitha!" the group shouts and rushes toward her. Saito hug her, but strangely Louise didn't do anything.

"This is no time to celebrate; we should go back to Tristain first" warlock said, they nod

[And the rest is like a canon story go, with few more not important detail] (I know, I bad isn't it)

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Tiffania side**

After Tiffa finishes celebrate their return, she goes back to her room. When she opens the door, she see Kayleth waiting for her.

"Come sit" she order and Tiffa do so. "What are you thinking Tiffa?"

"Tabitha is my friend I must help her!" she speak

"True, give her to Gallia will make them stronger…but that not I angry about"

"Um and what is it?" Tiffa ask weakly and curiously

"You just go recues her without any plan!" she said

"We have plan it-" she was cut again

"I know what your plan, and it a very disappoint one!" Tiffa look down on the floor try to avoid the eyes contact "Your plan is sure to fail and even more you are willing to let the human see your body!" she still look down "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" now Tiffa look up at Kayleth "Tiffa if you want to be Autarch…no if you want to be a good eldar, you need to have more pride than this" she said, Tiffa have a bit of tear in her eye. "But you still prove something" Tiffa shock at that "You have proving that you are brave enough to take risk, and willing to do anything to help those who important to you. And for this there will neither be reward nor punishment for you" she said, get up, and was about to walk out.

"Thank you" Tiffa said and give her a gentle smile, Kayleth give her back a small grin and walk out.

**Chapter six: end**

Sarin555: I know it short, but there isn't much in this part…oh and I plan to end book 1 in 4 chapters (exclude this one)


	7. Chapter seven: finishing

**Among the Mon-Keigh book 1: Eldar the Familiar**

**Chapter seven: finishing**

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Tiffania side**

Tiffa have been repeating her routine of training switch with studying for half month now, and today it her test with both Etenu and Faralda. She walk to the count where she usually train, some people are there to cheer for her.

"Are you ready Tiffa?" Etenu ask

"Hi" she reply intentionally

"Alright" Feralda said and turn to farseer "Please summon him farseer" she nod. Elenwe raise her hand up in front of her, the light start to form in front of her, and with one blast a bright light happen. When the light gone, there are something stands at blast site, it looks like Alcano but two times his height, it also got big power blade.

"This is your test Tiffa, defeat Alcano!" Kayleth said from behind

"Wah! This is Alcano-san"

"Yes I have changed his body to become Wraithlord" Elenwe answer "And now you must fight him" she said and walks away.

"Here" Etenu said and put his warp spider generator on Tiffa back. "Use it wise" he said and walks away.

Feralda walk to her "Here" and hand over her sword, then leave.

Veldoran walk to middle of both combatant "Are you two ready?" both nod "Then begin!" he said.

Tiffa waste no time and jump up high. She land behind Alcano and about to strike at his ankle, her blade meet his. The impact of the meeting sends Tiffa off a bit. Alcano strike again, this time from above. He keeps hitting, and all Tiffa can do is block. Alcano decide to hit Tiffa with his fist instead, but Tiffa faster, she warps onto his back and land a hit on the point that connects his spine with his head. After land a hit, Tiffa jump off his back. Though a critical hit, Alcano didn't go down yet. He stuck his sword in the ground and switch to use his power fist instead, knowing that Tiffa can't block it. Tiffa seeing this, stand still.

"Tiffa what are you doing?!" Saito shout from the crown, but she ignore him. When Alcano strikes, Tiffa simply step out of the fist way, she does this several time without Alcano getting any hit on her. Finally, Alcano grad hit sword back and make a half circle slash, but Tiffa simply warp out of the way to his leg. She makes her strike on his left leg decapitate it then she hit on another leg and result were the same. Alcano, now lay on the ground, have the sword pointing at the place where soul stone is.

"Do you yield?" Tiffa ask

"Yes I yield, you are a worthy warrior" he yield and make a compliment.

"Thank you" Tiffa said with a smile, and pull her sword away.

The crowd grape at what happen, Saito and Louise are among them. Tiffa walk toward the eldar.

"Will he be alright" she the farseer.

"I can repair his leg, don't worry" Tiffa nod

She take out her generator and hand it back to Etenu, then she hand a sword back to Feralda.

"So now I must study this seer path right?" she ask Kayleth, who nod.

"But today you rest for now, you training with Veldoran will begin tomorrow" she nod and walk toward the crowd, while the Eldar walk out of site.

[Skip unnecessary part]

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Veldoran**

Tiffa wake up the next day, and the first thing she see was Veldoran who was meditating.

"Good morning mister Veldoran" she greets.

"Good morning Tiffa, come meditate with me child" she got up and do as he said. "Now try to relax your mind" she does as he said. "Now open you eye" she open, in front of her was Veldoran holding an apple "now I want you to focus your energy, and lift this apple" he said.

"But I don't think I-" she was cut by Veldoran raising hand.

"Try it first" he said. Tiffa took a deep breath and focus her mind; at first nothing happen. She raises her hand toward apple, after a few min some light start to form in her palm, and the apple start to lift. At last Tiffa run out of energy and drop it. "Good, now go get ready, we will train more after breakfast"

After that day, Tiffa new routine begins. She trains with Veldoran at both morning and afternoon. At first her think it will to be easier than warrior training, but turn out the training drain her even more, but she still did progress.

After another half month training, she now looks more like a warlock. But on one day, the queen orders her and some people to go to the country called 'Romalia'. Kayleth think about going herself, but she needs Tiffa to start take care of thing herself, so she only send Veldoran with her as an back up. When Veldoran got on the ship, he has stayed beside Tiffa all the time, and finally she ask.

"Mister Veldoran, how are your star like?" she ask him

"That depends, are you asking about Alaitoc star or Eldar star?"

"Any" she answer

"Well…we live in a very hard life Tiffa, every place you go someone will try to kill you"

"Your star that bad?!" she ask surprisingly

"Not our star, but our sea of star"

"Sea of star?" Saito who overheard ask "Do you mean galaxy?"

"You know that word boy?" he nod

"I didn't actually come from this world, I'm from earth"

"This galaxy you mean, our galaxy also have Earth" Vel (let call him that) explain

"Really? And what are they like" Saito ask

"Let not speak about them, trust me you don't want to know" for some reason Saito was convince by that and didn't ask any further. Tiffa also stop asking.

At last they arrive at this 'Romalia'. When they arrive at the place Veldoran just rush to his room and stay in there. The Farseer has told him of the detail of what will happen, so he simply waits till the time to return to the academy.

[And skip what we already know]

At last the return day has come, but on the ship Saito and Louise…

"You could have helped us, you know?" Saito wined

"I should not interfere with destiny" Vel said

"Destiny? What do you mean?" Louise ask

"Well our Farseer, the one with orange hair, can see future and that all I will say"

"She can see future!" Louise and Saito shock in unison.

"Yes" and Veldoran look away. They sign of panic remind him of…of…

* * *

_Flashback (parody of 'Chronicles of the Burger Marines' by purplefishman)_

_Veldoran was also another regular customer at burger marine and on one day while he was eating.__ A Guardsman rushed into the restaurant, visibly shocked._

"_CHAOS MARINES! CHAOS MARINES ARE COMING!"_

_After a few seconds where everybody looked at the Guardsman, including Veldoran, with bewildered eyes, one of burger marine, Brother-captain See, simply nodded and got near the soldier, a huge smile on his face._

"_Chaos Marines, you say?"_

"_Yes, brother captain!" Reply the Guardsman, still shaking. "We must organize our defenses, before they arrive!"_

_See laughed as if he had heard the best joke in the world. The soldier realized that something was wrong. This feeling was reinforced when See put his arm around his shoulders._

"_Tell me, private, who do you see on that table over there?"_

"_Well, a bunch of..."_

_The Guardsman widened his eyes._

" … _Of World Eaters Berserker."_

"_And over there?"_

"_Black... Legion... Terminators..."_

"_And there?"_

_The Guardsman sighed. Suddenly, he was feeling really dumb._

"_A squad of Thousand Sons."_

"_You see? Nothing to worry! Here, at Burger Marines', we serve everybody, from humans to xenos to heretics, because we know our food is the best there is! And do you know why nobody wants to destroy us? Because everybody knows this. You are in the only place in the galaxy where you can sit near spawns of Chaos without fear of being brutally murdered or twisted beyond your imagination."_

"_Yeah... Now that you mention it..."_

"_And there is also another reason that we serve them. You see, our food has been sanctionned by the God-Emperor himself. If those heretics like it...then, it might be the first step towards their redemption. We mustn't drive them away from our restaurants, but in contrary, we welcome them, as customers, as kings, as brothers. There is no Chaos Marine warband that is banned from our restaurants!"_

_Seeing how foolish the Guardsman had been, he allowed himself to feel relieved, even though a little bit of shame was still lurking behind his faint smile. Yeah. He must have been overreacting over the whole situation._

"_Except one warband"_

_The Guardsman looked at Kayeff See, as the captain said those last words. He had one horrible feeling..._

"_Those Chaos Marines... Are they wearing lime green armors?"_

_See looked at the soldier. He was still smiling, but now, it was looking...Forced._

"_Yes. They do."_

"_And is their symbol a hollow horn with fruits and vegetables coming out of it?"_

_See's smile sloooooowly faded away._

"_How do you know this?"_

_The Guardsman tried to answer. But his thoughts got interrupted by the sudden explosion of the front door. Kayeff See, the Guardsman, other Burger Marines, and all the customers looked at the newcomers. But Veldoran, who sit near the door, got buried under the explosive rubble. _

_The Guardsman shivered. It was the Chaos Marines he had spotted earlier. By the look on the eyes of their leader, who wasn't wearing a helmet, they certainly weren't there for having a meal. When he talked, it was with an awfully terrifying note in his voice._

"_Hello, animal murderers." Said the Chaos Marine._

_The Guardsman, panicked, saw a pure expression of hatred form on See's face._

"_VEGAN MARINES!" Scream the Burger Marines captain as he drew his storm bolter from its holster. "SHOW NO MERCY, BROTHERS!"_

_Both the Burger Marines and the Chaos Marines drew their weapons, almost in unison. As the sound of weapons clicking and bolters being fired started to echo in the restaurant._

_Veldoran muttered under the rubble "Note yourself, always find a seat that far from front door."_

_DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA_

* * *

When Veldoran snap back, they were at the city port. At last when they back to the academy, he report what happen to Kayleth, who doesn't care since Farseer have told her of what will happen next.

Chapter seven: end

Sarin555: Short, I know.


	8. Chapter eight: meeting

**Among the Mon-Keigh book 1: Eldar the Familiar**

**Chapter eight: meeting**

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Tiffania side**

Tiffa is still training with Veldoran, she progress faster than those who choose to walk the path of seer. Saito and Louise have decided to stay at their mansion any day that didn't have a class. Tiffa feels a bit sad, because she will rarely see Saito-san.

Today she support to train with Veldoran at her room, but he late. After she waits for 20 min, and at last he finally comes, but he seems distress.

"Veldoran-san are you alright?" She ask

"Oh nothing just has a little meeting" he said "I will let Kayleth explain, for now let train shall we?" she nods

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Kayleth side (30 min earlier)**

Kayleth was walking along the hallway, she notice a shadow following her. She pulls her sword and confronts the stalker.

"Show you self!" she shout out

The stalker comes out of the shadow and claps her hand. The stalker reveals to wear a cloth mix with many colors, wear a white mask, and have a Mohawk hair. "Well done Autarch Kayleth, you fame did process you" She said it eldar voice, but more cheerful. Now Kayleth know who is her stalker.

"A Harlequin?!" she said in shock "How and what are you doing here?!"

"Please gather your force first and then I shall explain" she said

After 15 min, all her Eldar force now in the library, waiting for harlequin to explain.

"Alright, now that the audiences are here, let begin the show" Harlequin proclaim "First is how am I here, it simple Lord Cegorath send me; second what am I doing here? Well I'm here to give you a direction" she pauses "After you people got summon to this new galaxy, you have my lord attention. He been try to find a way to get to other galaxy for thousands of years, and with the information that you provide him, he-" but she was cut by Kayleth

"Wait, what do you mean provide him, we didn't give him anything" she question

"Ah! That where you wrong Autarch, just got summon to this galaxy is enough information my lord need" Kayleth clam down "Anyway let continue; as I was saying with information that you provide, my lord are able to send other eldar to other galaxy, and as we speaking he has send dozen of eldar to many other galaxy." All the eldars shock at the revelation.

"And what plan does he have for sending us to other galaxy" Veldoran ask

"Two; first my lord send them to seek an ally to help fighting other faction back in our galaxy, and in exchange we leave them be in their own galaxy; second is they are send to retrieve powerful weapon or artifact that may help us again the fight. Oh! And I forgot there another one important detail, the eldar who my lord sends are the eldar who become spirit stone or become part of Infinity Circuit"

"WHAT!" All the eldar shout in unison

"Are you saying that Cegorath resurrect the eldar spirit?!" Ronahn

"Well he can do the same with Solitaires (Harlequin who lost his/her soul once, and are rumor to be cursed), so why can't normal eldar" Harlequin answer

"They aren't going to become the Solitaires, right?" Feralda ask worriedly

"Yes, they won't" she answer "Although, resurrect in full form really drain my lord, he won't be able to resurrect any more eldar in one solar years…oh and Ronach…Taldeer said 'hello'"

"What!" Ronach shout in shock, and try to find Taldeer spirit stone he has with him, but he can't find it "…so my sister got resurrected, yes?" she nod "That…a good thing I guess" he said, try to hind his happiness.

"Anyway, what about this direction thing you talking about" Kayleth ask

"Ah! You see the half-breed that you training, there is a test my lord want to give her, before she become a Autarch" she pause "On the east border of this land, there a webway portal hidden in a cave, when she ready bring her to that cave and her final exam will begun." She pauses "And after thing sort out here, I shall return and give you a way off world." Harlequin finishes, takes a bow, and jumps off the window.

"Harlequin…I will never understand them" Ronahn said

"Anyway I have to go now, I have to teach Tiffa more about path of seer" Veldoran said and leave.

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Veldoran side**

It been one week since the meeting with the harlequin, Tiffa progress faster than Veldoran think, soon she will complete the path of seer. Now Tiffa is able to do some Eldar trick such as Augment, Mind War, and etc, but as she progress, she start to show less emotion. Despite that she still impressive, Veldoran really wonder how can she progree it this quick, no eldar in history ever progress the path of seer this quick, but again they in another galaxy the same law doesn't apply.

On one day, Tiffa recive a letter from Saito invited her to his mansion for something called 'hot spring'. Kayleth choose Ronahn to go with her this time.

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Ronahn side**

When Ronach and Tiffa arrive, Tiffa choose to enjoy herself in the mansion, while Ronach prefer to stay in the wild. On the third day of their stay, something happen. Ronahn heard the noise from the mansion so he comes to investigate. When he arrives, he sees Tiffa and Saito knock on the ground, and was dragged by…3 elves.

"Stop! Who are you!?" one of them ask, ready to attach.

"Stop it Ari! He an elf!" the elf woman said.

Ari lower his hand "What business you have here?" he ask

"The girl there is under our protection" Ronahn said and point at Tiffa

"Why would an Elf like you protect the one who wield the power of devil?"Another elf ask

"Well I am not normal elf, I am an eldar or you may call 'star elf'" the three shock at Ronahn proclaim

"What! You mean you the one who beat uncle Bidashal!" the girl said

"If you mean the elf at Gallia then yes" They look at each other

"We still have mission take the girl back to elf land, please allow us" the girl said Now Ronahn was in difficult position, he has to decide whether to let Tiffa go or not. While Farseer said not to interfere with anything, Ronahn still has a mission to protect Tiffa. At last he decide.

"Fine, but I will come with her" the elf nod.

**Oasis: Tiffania side**

Tiffa wake up in an unknown place, and beside her is Saito-san.

"So you wake up" she was greet by a familiar voice.

"Ronahn-san?!" she shout "What is this place?" she ask.

Ronahn then explain about what happen and how they get here. He also ask Tiffa to make the elf girl, Luctiana, stop ask him everything. The next day there are people come to take Tiffa and Saito to the council. Ronahn want to just take Tiffa and get out of here, still let thing play as it should be, but he stay with Luctiana and Ari so he don't have to go meet the council. The council decide to imprison and kill Tiffa and Saito, but they got rescue by Ronahn, Luctiana, and Ari, who come meet with them later on the ship, but eventually it was Louise new power that really make the escape successful.

When they come back to academy, Ronahn go report thing that happen to Kayleth, while Tiffa go back to her room and rest after a long journey.

On the next day when she woke up, she found no one. Normally there will be Kayleth or Veldoran in her room, but today she found no one. She try search the academy but didn't found them, so today she free, but she couldn't help but worry about where they go.

On the next day she wake up, and have found Kayleth sit beside her bed.

"Good moring, Miss Kayleth" she greet, but no reply.

After a few min of silence, she finally speak in grim tone "Tiffa…it time I tell you about my people"

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Kayleth side**

Yesterday Kayleth and her force go finding the cave that Harlequin mention. They did found the cave, but it was block by a barrier, Farseer said that only Tiffa could enter. They come back to the academy at night so no one can see them. When they arrive, Kayleth has finally decided to show her the truth about the eldar; their history, their life, and their sin. She feels a bit guilt because her people past isn't a good one. She goes to Tiffa room and wait for her to wake up.

"Good moring, Miss Kayleth" Tiffa greet her, but she didn't reply.

After a few min of silence, she finally speak in grim tone "Tiffa…it time I tell you about my people" she pause for a few min "Come, sit up" she did.

Kayleth then start tell Tiffa about how old one create the Eldar, how their empire rise, how their empire fall, and how the life after the fall. When she finishes, Tiffa could only grape at the horror tale, and she does another thing that Kayleth didn't expect, she hugs her. At first Kayleth didn't return the hug, but after a few minute she return the hug.

"Alright Tiffa you can let go now" she said and they both let go of the hug "The reason I told you this is because it time for you to learn the path of command" she said and get out of chair.

"But I didn't finish path of seer yet" Tiffa said

"I let you learn that path just for you to know how to control your power. Now that you can control it well, you can start learn the path of command now." Kayleth explain "Come meet me at the library in an hour, your training with me will began from today on." She finishes and leaves.

**Chapter eight: end**


	9. Chapter nine: testing

**Among the Mon-Keigh book 1: Eldar the Familiar**

**Chapter nine: testing**

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Tiffania side**

Tiffa now study the last path, the path of command. Kayleth spend a whole week telling Tiffa about Eldar strategy like what kind of soldiers the Eldar have, their equipment, and how to use them. She also tells Tiffa about other faction back in her galaxy, she also tells her about these faction strategies. The next week, Tiffa spends the whole week playing many game of strategy with Kayleth, trying to approve herself, most of the time she loss and get nag by Kayleth. The next week, Kayleth explain about the real battlefield, how to organize troop, how to raise morale, and etc.

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Kayleth side**

On the forth week, Kayleth has seen now that Tiffa is ready to become the Autrach. She waits at the library as usual until Tiffa come.

"Hello, Tiffa" she greet

"Hello Kayleth-san" Tiffa greet back

"Tiffa…it time for your final test, are you ready?"

"Um!" Tiffa…umm…said? With confident "Alright then, follow me" she said and lead Tiffa to her room. There Etenu is waiting for them. He teleport them to the cave where the last test is.

"What is this place?" Tiffa ask

"This is where your last test is, inside this cave there a portal that will teleport you to your test" Kayleth explain

"And what is my test?"

"I do not know" she said "Our god Cegorath is the one who make a test"

"So you don't know?"

"No"

"*took a deep breath* I'm going in" she said and walk in.

"Here" Kayleth said and give her sword to Tiffa "Good luck Tiffa!" Kayleth wise, Tiffa nod

**The cave: Tiffania side**

Inside the cave is very dark, but at last Tiffa see a portal that Kayleth tell her about. She prepares herself and jump though. Kayleth tell her about a webway, but when she experiences it herself it more dizzy than she thought. And at last she finally reaches the other side.

**Feral world, Eustegi: Tiffania side**

Tiffa landed in some kind of canyon.

"Oh, hello!" she was greet by someone. She look around and see a person dress in jester outfit with a white mask, that is when Tiffa remember about Harlequin, servant of the laughing god, Cegorath.

"So you the judge, miss?" she ask politely

"Ooo, so polite, so bright" the harlequin said "Oh! How rude of me, my name is Eärwen, and as you might know, yes I am harlequin, but no I am not a judge, I am but a guide to your exan, so shall we?" Tiffa nod and Eärwen lead her.

They arrive a large group of Eldar, their leader,a warlock, walk toward Tiffa.

"So this is the half-breed who will help us, harlequin?" the warlock ask, harlequin nod "My name is Maeglin, the warlock of craftworld Iyanden, half-breed"

"Hello mister Maeglin, my name is Tiffania" she introduce "So what can I help you"

"The Harlequin said you are a training Autrach, and we could use some strategy right now."

"What a situation?" she ask seriously

"We try to transport to last load of spirit stone back to the webway at the end of this canyon road, but Ork follow us and they likely to drop on us while moving out too."

"And how many men do we have?"

"We have one squad of howling banshee, one squad of ranger, two guardians with shuriken platform, one Wraithlord with bright lance gun, me the warlock, the Falcon which is the transport can also support fire…and there also that harlequin" Warlock look at her tensely "Listen I do not care what happen to me but you have to get those spirit stone out of here!"

Now Tiffa was thinking, she come up with 3 strategy; ranger and to scout ahead, and let howling banshee go stay ahead convoy a bit, while the rest defend spirit stone. Let the ranger kill anyone ahead of the group, or firing support them if being attack. 2. Make everyone stick to the convoy, the defend will be strong but they will be very slow 3. Is let Wraithlord and ranger stay behind, while the rest of the force moving, they will likely be kill but the spirit stone will sure to reach the webway. Finally she decides, she will go with the first strategy. She told them her plan and they do as her said. After they move out a few minute, that when they heard the roar from behind and above.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"The Ork are coming prepare youself!" Tiffa shout

The Ork start to jump down from the top of the canyon, some didn't make it, but most did. With Tiffa strategy it isn't hard to keep moving and killing any Ork on the way. [Note: Tiffa did kill some Ork but due to rate I can't describe it] But more close they get to the webway the more resistance they meet. When they was about 800 meter far from the webway, they here a beast roar from behind. When they look, it was the _Squiggoth_. It follows them with incredible speed. Tiffa need to come up with new plan to deal with this, the idea then come up in her head.

"Maeglin how many spirit stone do we carry?"

"About 2 crate, why?" she did answer, but turn to Wraithlord.

"Can you carry 2 crate of spirit stone?" she ask it

"Yes" it answer

"Falcon pilot can you auto pilot the Falcon to crash into _Squiggoth_?" now know what she try to do, he nod. "Alright unload the stone" she orders. After the stone was unload the pilot set the Falcon to crash into _Squiggoth_, it work, Squiggoth was stunned and stopped by the crashing Falcon. Tiffa' force then hurries to the webway.

They finally reach the webway, and with everybody survive. They all jump into the webway.

**The Webway: Tiffania side**

Tiffa didn't know where will she go when she jump, but when she open her eyes, she is in the place that is like an endless sky.

"Hello again, Tiffa" she was greet by Eärwen

"Miss Eärwen, where am I?" she ask

"You in the Webway, Kayleth might have told you, correct" Tiffa nod "Good, now here you result of the commanding and warrior test…you pass, hooray, but now it time for mind test" she said and snap her finger, then everything gone dark.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" she hears Eärwen pronounce in the dark "Here is your entertaining for tonight!" then the spotlight appears on the right of Tiffa sight, under the spotlight is a cage and in the cage is…

"Saito-san!" she shouts in shock.

Then another spotlight appears on the left of Tiffa sight, under the spotlight is also a cage, but in the cage are 3 elf children. Then another spotlight appears on the middle of Tiffa sight, under the spotlight is man were a black rope that resemble reaper, Tiffa remember who this man is, a Death Jester. And the forth spotlight appear on her reveal that she is also in a cage.

"Now here the deal Tiffa" Eärwen speak from the shadow "You can choose only one cage to be safe from the death jester, including you, so who it gonna be?" Tiffa now panic and try to reach for her sword and wand, but it wasn't any where to be found "Oh and I forgot about two things; first we take away all your weapons to make sure that you didn't cheat, second you have only 7 min to decide" she said in amusing tone.

Tiffa now in the depth of despair, she doesn't know what to do. But then she remembers that she has one weapon left, her seer power that she trains with Veldoran. She tries to use any of her power, but it doesn't work. For whole 4 min she tries, but it still doesn't work.

"3 minute left" Eärwen proclaim.

Tiffa collapse down on the floor, and crying.

'_I couldn't save them or myself!' _was all she could think; now she truly despairs. But then like a miracle, she remembers something.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Now try to relax your mind" Veldoran tell her so she does as he said._

_"Now open you eye" she open, in front of her was Veldoran holding an apple_

_"Now I want you to focus your energy, and lift this apple" he said._

_"But I don't think I-" she was cut by Veldoran raising hand._

_"Try it first" he said. Tiffa took a deep breath and focus her mind; at first nothing happen. She raises her hand toward apple, after a few min some light start to form in her palm, and the apple start to lift_

_Flashback end_

* * *

She recalls her first training with Veldoran, her first lesson, relax your mind. Tiffa stop think about everything, and took a meditation, try to relax, after a few minute she can start feeling the power flowing inside her again. She open her eyes, which is now glowing in blue light, she raise her hand and all the cages was tear apart, she also send a wave of energy to knock the death jester back. But suddenly everything around her just disappears into air, and she was back to the endless sky.

"**Well done you have proven yourself in every ways"** said the new voice **"And don't worry about those eldar you help, I will inform them about what happen to you, now it time for you to go back now…young Autrach" **the voice said and then she get sucked into another portal.

**In front of cave: Kayleth side**

Kayleth been waiting for Tiffa return for 2 day, Etenu come inform her during these time about some kind of creature called 'Ancient Dragon' was awaken, and it ravaging the human. Kayleth take note,but still waiting for Tiffa, but then she hear a footstep then the voice talk from behind her.

"Hello Miss Kayleth" the voice said in echo eldar type voice, the tone of the voice can be described as a beautiful and melodic tone.

When Kayleth turn around she was shock "Tiffa?!"

"Yes"

**Chapter nine: end**

Sarin555: I watch some of 'AnoHana' anime T-T


	10. Chapter ten (end): leaving

**Among the Mon-Keigh book 1: Eldar the Familiar**

**Chapter ten (end): leaving**

**In front of cave: Kayleth side**

"Tiffa!?" Kayleth ask in shock.

"Yes" Tiffa reply in beautiful and melodic eldar voice. And her smile when answer is also beautiful, it can cheer evens the most desperate person.

Kayleth was shock, she expects Tiffa to just pass and come out, but now Tiffa is…different.

First her appearance change greatly; her blond hair is a pure golden, it color like a light that reflex on a sea water (note it still natural blond just more beautiful). Her blue eye is now rival to a pure untouched sea. Her skin was flawless, it have no mark, scratch, nor any unwanted thing. Tiffa was already a beauty before, but now she is beautiful beyond imagine, even some women can turn lesbian because of her. (No, Kayleth will not turn to lesbian)

Second change is that she didn't wear the same thing she wear when going in. Now she wear a Alaitoc' Autrach armor (in case you don't know how it look, please search on your own), Kayleth also surprise that the armor fit Tiffa perfectly even with the body like Tiffa, but some details about armor are change compare to most Alaitoc' Autrach. She has the jump generator, instead of Swooping Hawk Wings, but again Tiffa complete Warp Spider aspect not Swooping Hawk aspect. On her right hand, is Power spear, which tell that she has complete the path of seer. Kayleth also notice that Tiffa has a holster. On left side of the holster is a Double Shuriken Pistol, and on the right side is a howling banshee sonic device (note: it not the whole mask just the speaker parts, like Kayleth), it represent that Tiffa has complete howling banshee aspect.

After fully examine Tiffa. Kayleth finally ask.

"How do you change, and who give you the equipment?" Kayleth ask

"I don't know, but I guess it lord Cegorath" Tiffa guess

"Oh and he have to be generous now from all the time" Kayleth sign "Anyway there a situation going on, I will explain once we at the palace" Tiffa nod "So can you warp us there? I don't want to bother Etenu." Tiffa nod

**Tristain Palace: Elenwe side**

Elenwe know the future…well as long as it within one year period, this galaxy reduces her seeing future power. Anyway she is waiting at the spot where Tiffa and Kayleth will arrive, she doesn't wait too long . The light appears for brief of time and when it disappears, she sees two Autarchs.

"Greeting, Autarchs come the human are planning"

"Planning? For what?" Tiffa ask

"You see the time that you were gone, was about 2 days for us, and during these 2 days there is a beast called Ancient Dragon appear and attack human" Kayleth explain

"And what are they planning to deal with this threat?" Tiffa ask

"We don't know but they are in the strategy room, Veldoran is also with them." Elenwe said, and then they move out.

**Tristain Palace: Veldoran side**

Veldoran is in the strategy room with the rest of the leader Tabitha, Henrietta, Julio, and…Pope of Romalia. During the human escape from Romalia, Veldoran send Etenu to aid them. With Etenu on their side, the pope survives. Now they are planning, with 3 of this 'Void mage' they would be able to fight the dragon, but they miss one so they make up by the combine force of Tristain and Gallia.

Osmond was just leaving the room, when Tiffa come in. Her appearance changes greatly, she now an Eldar and even more she now an Autarch, anyone, except eldar, blush at her beauty, even female. And then she spoke in one of the most beautiful eldar voice Veldoran have ever heard.

"Hello you highness" she speak and make a slight bow.

"T-Tiffania is that you?" Queen Henrietta asks shockingly, Tiffa nod "What happen to you?"

"I have become an Eldar now my queen, and may I ask the detail of what going on" the queen nod. She then explains everything. "I see, but it seem that you got it under control, I shall take my leave then" the queen nod and Tiffa go.

**Tristain Palace: Tiffania side**

Tiffa go to meet with Elenwe to ask what will happen next, Elenwe told her everything. After she know, she go meet with Saito and Louise. She open the door to the room and enter.

"Tiffa!" Louise greets her, Tiffa nod with a smile.

"Where have you been?!" Saito ask worriedly

Finally she speaks "I been testing" her voice shocks them

"W-what happen to your voice?!" Louise ask

"Well I'm become a half-star elf now, so I guess I also got some of their trait" she explain "Anyway, I have to go with Kayleyh back to the academy now, goodbye" she leave

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Kayleth side**

When they back at academy, the eldar gather in Tiffa and meditating, they heard the news that the dragon are heading toward academy and tomorrow will be an important battle. During their meditating Tiffa join them.

"So…are you planning to come with us, Tiffa?" Ronahn ask

"Yes, with my knowledge, I can help save more life than staying here."

"So you will come with us…joy" Etenu joke

Then every Eldar go back to meditating.

**Tristain Academy of Magic: Tiffania side**

The morning come and with it the dragon, Tiffa know how it end so she does not worry. The fleet arrives late so the academy has to defend itself for a few min. The human put up the barrier that keeps the dragon minion outside the academy. Finally after a few min, the fleet arrives and firing upon the dragon. Unfortunately the barrier broke down allow the dragon minion to come in. The eldar help fence off the dragon but it wan't enough. Louise come up with a plan that the dragon follow only void mage, so Tiffa and her ride Sylphid out of academy. The plan work, now the dragon is focus at them; it sends a blast that makes Sylphid loss balance and drop Louise on the ground, the dragon walk toward her. That moment Tiffa think…

'_This is your __queue__, Saito-san' _she thought

As like a magic, the plane suddenly appear, it fly from the sun and shoot rocket at the dragon. Louise opens the world door into the plane and goes in it. Soon the plane turn and fly toward the dragon, and soon it crash into the dragon create the gigantic explosive. When the light from explosive gone, the dragon was turn to stone and the battle was over. When she get on the ground, Louise was crying and hugging Saito, she know it done…everything done…for them.

**Tristain Church (5 day after the defeat of Ancient dragon): Tiffania side**

Tiffa was planning to leave the planet with the eldar soon, but not before she attend Louise and Saito' wedding. On the wedding day, when she sees that Louise and Saito will be happy together, she couldn't help feel happy for them, but in the same time she feel sad because in her heart she wise it was her who marry him.

**Louise and Saito mansion (one day after wedding): Tiffania side**

Tiffa come to Louise and Saito mansion because today she leaving. She just finish explain reason to them both.

"I see…so you made up your mind" Saito said

"Yes" Tiffa reply

"You promise you will come back and visit, right?" Louise ask

"Yes…now I must take my leave, goodbye"

"Goodbye" Louise and Saito said in unison. Tiffa warp out of the room to the meeting place.

**Eldar Shadow Class Cruiser, Karur Kion Ashafares (mean With Seeking): Tiffania side**

Tiffa warp into the ship bridge to meet with Kayleth.

"Hello Tiffa, are you done saying goodbye?"

"Yes, I finish" she said. She spend all day say goodbye to many people, but the one she feel hard to part way with most is her sister, Matilda, but she has made her decision and will follow it. "I still can't believe, lord Cegorath give us a ship and crew" Tiffa said

"Yes, but he also give us a mission to go find other eldar who scatted all over the universe" Kayleth remind

"Yes…so shall we?" Tiffa ask

"Yes" she turns to bridge crew "Start the ship, we are going!"

The crews start the engine, the ship flow from the ground into the atmosphere. When it in the orbit, the ship jump to light speed, to do it mission, find the power and alliances to help them with the war in their Grimdark galaxy.

**Somewhere in the warp: Unknown side**

The 4…being is having a meeting.

"**The Eldar have gone too quite lately, they must be planning something" **The one with blue aura spoke in a voice filled with wisdom, sinister, and spoke like a million as one.

"**Are you sure about this brother?"** Another one cover in rotten green aura spoke in a voice filled with decay and frailty.

"**Yes…if you let me borrow ****Isha**** maybe I could-"**He was cut by another one.

"**OH! QUIT YOUR DAMM SCHEMING!"** the one cover in blood red aura spoke in angry blood thirsty voice** "IF WE FOCUS OUR FORCE, WE COULD JUST KILL THEM ALL!"**

"**Indeed"** The last one, who was cover in darkish purple aura, spoke in seductive and lustful female voice **"The Eldar been delaying their dead for too long, we should combine our strength and attack them once and for all"** it finish

"**And risk our entire asset! The eldar, both dark and light, isn't that weak, sister"** The blue one argue.

"**And what do you want us to do! Wait for their plan to successes and come kill us!?"** the purple one argues back

"**No…but for now we wait to see what they planning" **the blue one said and disappear. The rest soon do the same; leave the task of watching Eldar to their brother.

**Book one: End**

Sarin555: don't forget to turn in for book 2!


End file.
